Torneo Oficial de las Novelas 2011
Bienvenidos Al más novedoso de los torneos de novelas, principalmente porque este es el primero de PE o3o en el que esperamos que salgáis todos ganadores aunque eso no ocurrirá de una forma u otra Reglas En el Torneo hay 7 categorías, en las que os podréis apuntar más abajo. *Sólo dos candidaturas por usuario *Inscribanse solo ustedes, ninguna de sus novelas ya creadas, ya que solo seran validas las creadas exclusivamente para el torneo *Absténganse los que vayan a hacer chapuzas *Como máximo puede haber 8 escritores en cada categoría *Los protagonistas son libres (Pueden ser pokémons o humanos) Excepto en la categoría de entrenadores/coordinadores (humanos) y Pokémon MM (Pokémons) *No Pueden publicar su novela antes de tiempo, solo en el plazo de publicacion que esta mas abajo *Las MiniNovelas participantes deben llevar las categorias que pondremos mas abajo Si tenéis alguna pregunta, acudid a este blog Premios Los 7 ganadores recibirán cada uno los siguientes premios: *Promocion de sus Novelas *Usuario Destacado en El Rincón *Novela Destacada en El Rincón *Ser RollBack *Una Imagen única y sin igual *La Copa Oficial del Torneo Ademas:'Si gana en dos categorias podra ser Administrador Acerca de las MiniNovelas participantes *El nombre de la novela debe ir acompañado de (Torneo de Novelas) entre parentesis *Una vez creadas las mininovelas deben ponerle la categoria correspondiente: ''Torneo:Aventura Torneo:Drama Torneo:Romance Torneo:Comedia Torneo:Terror Torneo:Entrenadores/Coordinadores Torneo:Pokémon MM Categorías Aventura *keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? *Alivo--Alivo 19:41 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:Maca13|'''Maca!]] Dime lo que quieras nya! x3 22:59 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *¡A la carga! ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 23:42 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:Entrenador1104|'La gente le teme a la oscuridad porque desconoce lo que hay en ella']] 00:18 2 jul 2011 (UTC) *voy en esta Espeon9 03:01 2 jul 2011 (UTC) * * Drama *'Tsundere-chan ;)' Recuerda durante las vacaciones...Que las tsundere dominarán el mundo~8D 16:32 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *~~Germán~~(~)Lo que no ayuda, estorba 16:48 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *'★Stan-Lee★' ★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★ 17:54 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *Kagene Rei (~) Habla ahora o calla para siempre(?) 19:02 1 jul 2011 (UTC) * * * * Romance *[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 16:30 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *Sarume, memorias del mar *'Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me...' 19:02 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *Porfaborrr Los Raichus dominaran el planeta! 19:45 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *Estoy inspirado Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 21:37 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *¡Me anoto! ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 23:38 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *me apuntoEspeon9 03:01 2 jul 2011 (UTC) *uff ' ♋ Alonso:A tus servicios♋ 웃=유 Viva la igualdad y el amor➳♥ ' 03:16 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Comedia (Categoría cerrada) *--'★Stan-Lee★' ★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★ 16:29 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *'Brayan No Estuvo Aqui (?)'PIXEL 16:28 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 16:29 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *'yen a girl poorly known who thinks that friendship is cool' 16:38 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *Mi locura es mi creatividad!!Yo soy así XDD!! *Usuario:JoseTjiED *Lokis-kun!! ♬ dejame un mensaje :3 17:49 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? Terror *YO YO YO YO! :U Lokis-kun!! ♬ dejame un mensaje :3 17:47 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *Intentare hacr una¡¡¡ya veran!!!! (creo que perdere) Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 18:33 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *'Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me...' 19:02 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *listos o no aqui voy (h)Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Liepard_NB.gif[[Usuario:Dark_Lion|'La oscuridad no se ve,se siente...']][[Historias de un viaje en Isshu|'Estas son']] [[Pokemon High school Elemental|'Mis novelas']]Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 21:21 1 jul 2011 (UTC) * * * Entrenadores/Coordinadores *~~Germán~~(~)Lo que no ayuda, estorba 16:26 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'La leyenda de Melda,y el ukulele del tiempo....']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Apachurale Starp!']] 18:12 1 jul 2011 (UTC) * * * * * * Pokémon MM *'Usuario:JoseTjiED' *'Brayan No Estuvo Aqui (?)'PIXEL 16:33 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *'yen a girl poorly known who thinks that friendship is cool' 17:18 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *Kagene Rei (~) Habla ahora o calla para siempre(?) 18:25 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *'José... ¿Y Matías? o3o' · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Hey, you Sexy Bitch! º3º']] 20:04 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Liepard_NB.gif[[Usuario:Dark_Lion|'La oscuridad no se ve,se siente...']][[Historias de un viaje en Isshu|'Estas son']] [[Pokemon High school Elemental|'Mis novelas']]Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 21:40 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']][[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 22:40 1 jul 2011 (UTC) * Encuestas y parejas Próximamente... Fechas: *'Del 1 al 14 de Julio:' **'Inscripciones en todas las categorias' *'Del 15 al 21 de Julio' **'Publicacion y Votaciones de la primera ronda en todas las Categorias' *'Del 22 al 28 de Julio' **'Publicacion y Votaciones de la segunda ronda en todas las Categorias' *'Del 29 de Julio al 4 de Agosto' **'Publicacion y Votaciones de la Ronda final en todas las Categorias' *'7 de Agosto' **'Coronacion a los 7 ganadores'